


Scars of the Past

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [18]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gen, LinkedUniverse, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: It had been three days since the encounter with Eternal, but as Time sat alone in their living room, the words would not leave him alone.“Every dark secret, every mistake, every scar-,” Eternal’s voice rang through his head and Time shuddered.Don’t think about it. Don’t remember it.





	Scars of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, they're there for a reason.

It had been three days since the encounter with Eternal, but as Time sat alone in their living room, the words would not leave him alone.  
“Every dark secret, every mistake, every scar-,” Eternal’s voice rang through his head and Time shuddered.  
Don’t think about it. Don’t remember it. He wasn’t there anymore. He was safe. He was home. He...He...  
Why were the walls closing in?  
Was the room getting hot or was it just him?  
Time gripped his hair in panic. Damnit.  
Why did he know?  
How did he know?  
His left forearm burned underneath the guard that was covering it.  
How?  
“Honey?” He could here Malon call from the kitchen, “Are you okay in there?”  
He opened his mouth, but his throat went dry. He couldn’t respond. Time could hear his heart beat pounding through his skull. It was too hot, he needed to open a window or something. Time shakily stood up, but stumbled into the table next to their couch.  
“Link?” Malon called hearing the small crash, but he still couldn’t respond.  
It was too hot. Time gripped his shirt tightly wanting to pull it off, but he couldn’t risk the others coming in and seeing…seeing his failures, his shame.  
“You killed him! Murderer!”  
Time curled in on himself. Make it stop. Make it stop!  
“012498, what a pathetic savior of the Hylians, and they thought you were the best they had.”  
The numbers carved into his forearm blazed in pain and Time gripped his arm tightly.  
Stop!  
“Get up whelp!”  
Stop, please!  
“I…I just wanted to help him-.”  
The child’s scream echoed through his mind and he saw her dead body in front of him.  
It was his fault.  
He killed her.  
He made them kill her.  
“Stop!” He cried, “Get out of my head!”  
Cold hands touched him gently, and Time’s breathing hitched, but the scene before him was still the same. He had killed her. She was innocent child and he killed her. Her blood stained his hands.  
“Link, you’re okay, you’re at home, you’re not in the desert, you’re safe.”  
No he wasn’t. He was never safe. He could never go home. They wouldn’t let him. They would keep him here until he died, died just like the child they killed because of him. But she probably had a family that missed her, who did he have? Malon would move on easily, probably already did. He had no one. He was alone. As he should be.  
“Link! Please look at me sweetheart! Come back to me!”  
Malon?  
“Come on honey, I know you can hear me!”  
The cold hands moved and gently pulled his right hand off his forearm. Time’s breathing was raspy and labored as his throat was still dried up. The vision of the desert sand slowly faded away and Malon was in front of him. A smile blossomed onto her face as he finally looked at her, rather than through her. Malon sat down next to him, where he had collapsed and hugged him tightly, yet softly at the same time.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered but Time shook his head.  
She shouldn’t be, it was his fault.  
“No it wasn’t,” Malon said, not missing a beat, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true.”  
Time buried his head into her shoulder, he didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve any of this-  
“Link, I love you,” Malon said moving her hand to gently comb through his hair, “I married you, no one else. I chose you fairy boy. Forever, until death do us part I will be here.”  
Time hugged her back grateful. Although, no matter what she said, he’d always know, he didn’t deserve her. Malon deserved a husband that didn’t leave her alone for months on end, that didn’t have panic attacks over the smallest of things, that didn’t get an innocent little girl killed-  
“I’m sorry that happened Link. But I’ll be here, always.”  
He didn’t deserve her…but oh, how he longed too.  
…  
Eternal scoffed from the shadows watching the exchange take place.  
Ridiculous, pathetic, pointless, insignificant and yet-  
Why did he want that too?  
Eternal heard footsteps coming down the hall and froze, not wanting Shadow to announce his presence if the footsteps were his. Rounding the corner was not Shadow though, it was Callous’ counterpart…Hyrule? Quite uncreative if Eternal was honest.  
Hyrule entered the room and instead of looking at Time and Malon, his eyes went over to the shadows that Eternal was hiding in. Eternal froze. He couldn’t see him. There was no way.  
As soon as the moment came, it was gone with Hyrule looking away and calmly walking over to Malon, offering his help. Eternal scowled, scanning over Hyrule who was completely relaxed. He couldn’t have seen him. He would have said something.  
Yeah, he didn’t see him.  
There was no way.


End file.
